Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is an upcoming fighting game being developed by NetherRealm Studios and is slated for a 2013 release.DC Comics fighter Injustice set for 2013 - Gamespot The game involves heroes and villains from the DC Universe fighting along with and against each other. Plot Little is known about the Story Mode of Injustice: Gods Among Us. However, is has been revealed the game will take a relatively dark tone. Additionally, all the character designes seem to be heavily inspired by the DC Comics reboot (The New 52) that took place September 2011. Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and X. At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Batcave location. Injustice: Gods Among Us - Interview w/ Ed Boon - Gamespot Playable Characters Injustice will feature a launch roster of over twenty-four characters from the DC Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to lesser-known characters such as Solomon Grundy. At present, sixteen characters been been officially revealed or otherwise confirmed as playable, with various more hinted at or otherwise referenced to be making an appearance in some capacity in the game. The following characters have been officially confirmed so far: The list below is a list of cameo characters: *The Riddler *Penguin *Killer Croc *Two-Face The following DC Characters have been hinted at, seen in promotional trailers, magazines, etc., or otherwise referenced or mentioned, but it is unknown if they will appear in the game, or if they will be selectable as playable characters: *Captain Cold *Martain Manhunter *Black Adam *Raven *Blue Beetle *Hawkgirl *Penguin *Sinestro *Robin *Dr. Fate *Lobo *Ares *Giganta *Atom Smasher There will also be story-exclusive characters featured within the game in an non-playable capacity, but details on who are included in these characters are currently unknown. Stages The following locations have been confirmed so far: Downloadable Content *'Red Son Pack:' This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy from the Red Son comics plus 20 Challenges based on the Red Son storyline. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from GameStop. *'Arkham City Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Batman, Catwoman and The Joker from the Batman: Arkham City Video Game, It is unknown if it will have Bonus Challenges. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from Wal-Mart. *'The "New 52" Costume Pack: This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman from the "New 52" Comic Series. Get this by Buying the Collector's Edition. *'''Blackest Night Pack: This pack will include alternate skins from the coveted Blackest Night comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.de. *'"Arrow" Costume: '''Play as Green Arrow from the "Arrow" TV Show! Get this by being one of the first 5000 to vote for any Super Battle. Development '''Injustice: Gods Among Us' was first announced on May 31, 2012, We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Comic There is a comic book series that serves as a prequel to the game that can be purchased digitally for $0.99 each issue, or $3.99 for a physical version. Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Reveal Trailer|Aquaman Reveal Trailer (NEW!) File:Injustice Battle Arena Weekly Match-Up The Flash vs. Shazam, Joker vs. Lex Luthor|The Flash vs Shazam/ and Joker vs. Lex File:Injustice Gods Among Us Lex Luthor Trailer|Cinematic Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Developer Commentary|Developer Commentary File:Injustice - 15 Minutes of Gameplay EVO 2012|EVO 2012 File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Catwoman|Catwoman Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Injustice ComiCon Trailer|Comic-Con Trailer File:A New Regime|A New Regime Trailer References External Links *Official page *Youtube Channelhttp://www.youtube.com/user/InjusticeGame Category:About